My Savior Part I: Daigdig Ng Pagdarahop
by orange01-aislin
Summary: Inspired by the novel 'Canal de la Reina,' this is formerly "Home, Love, Family." I'm not that good at summaries. Read chapter 1 for all the info... I promise, I won't touch this anymore. :)
1. Introduction

**My Savior Part I: Daigdig ng Pagdarahop**

_Inspiration: our play during the drama fest ('The Dancers') and a fan fic I once read (it's not LM related)_

**Chapter 1: Introduction  
Vocabulary: Daigdig Ng Pagdarahop **

1) Filipino: Daigdig ng paghihirap

2) English: A world in poverty

Why 'Daigdig Ng Pagdarahop'?

In France, life is miserable, and so is Eponine's life. A big accident occurs when Eponine steals from Enjolras and Courfeyrac sees the injustice she underwent everyday. He was outraged so he approaches her With the help of Marius and helps her to stand for herself in the back room of Café Musain. Now Enjolras and Eponine meet again, and they have to stay under one roof, which requires bending a little bit.

**A Few Facts You Have To Know **

1. Thenardier's first name is André.

2. Thenardiess works as a market vendor.

3. Azelma is a dancer at the cabaret. For the mean time, she has a job. Alangan namang padokleng-dokleng siya sa bahay. (or would you rather have her stay as a house decoration?)

4. They have a small corner in their room with a door. This place is where anyone goes when they're being punished.

5. Marius is failing geometry. Let's say that it's something hard to understand. If you find something harder to understand, tell me.

6. Thenardiess is one year older than her husband.

7. Thenardier is only 40-years-old.

8. Thenardiess still knows Fantine. Kunwari nga e! Let's pretend!

9. My story takes place before Eponine had taken Marius to Cosette.

10. Thenardiess actually cared for her children. Kunwari lang... Pretend only

11. Thenardiess goes to church. O sige na Go on, let it all out. Natatawa ka na e... You're laughing already...

12. Marius actually made contact with his neighbours.

13. Rebecca, Nicholas, Nicolette, Inspector Gorgibus together with a few of Enjolras' friends are my inventions.

14. Nicolette is the youngest dancer at the cabaret. 14-years-old, Rebecca's neighbour. 14 na lang, masyado daw bata ang 10.

15. As you read, Enjolras and Gavroche change. They become out of character. But isn't that what makes fan fiction unique?

16. Azelma is a dancer and Eponine is an errand girl.

17. The chapter titles are song titles. If you listen to the songs, it has a greater effect.


	2. I'm Just A Kid By Simple Plan

Chapter 2: I'm Just A Kid By Simple Plan  
  
"On a stormy day, who is stronger, the oak tree or the reed?"  
  
- - - - -  
  
"One, two, three replies. I better go home," Eponine told herself after counting the letters. This morning, Thenardier asked Eponine to get replies from his letters. She put them at the pocket of her coat and started to head home. Suddenly, she heard the gates from the university open.  
  
'Dismissal,' She thought. A small smile crept to her lips. She was so hungry and even though she followed her father's orders, when she got home he wouldn't keep the promise of giving her something to eat for the rest of the week. Yes her mother might give her something to eat, but her father would take it away. She, Azelma and Gavroche were afraid that if they told on their father, they'd end up beaten half to death.  
  
Eponine wanted to steal something. 'Great, Eponine Thenardier, you REALLY are your father's child.' She glanced at the students. They were all minding their own business.  
  
'I won't get caught. I'll be really quick then I'm going home.' So, she quietly crept to a small group of young men and hid behind a giant oak tree. She glanced at them. One boy dropped his things, together with the wallet, on the bench in front of the tree.  
  
'Perfect!' Eponine thought.  
  
She took the wallet and ran away. A boy with straight black hair saw this and reacted quickly by dropping his things and running after her. His friends looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Did I say something?" Marcellus Nathaniel Enjolras asked. "Why did Gorgibus leave? He forgot his things."  
  
Soon, he came back with a girl.  
  
"Oh, he's chasing after a girl he likes," Michel Alexander Joly muttered. Lawrence Gorgibus shot him a glare.  
  
"My father is a member of the Police. He taught me how to stop criminals from getting away." He looked at Enjolras. "Enjolras, where's your wallet?" he asked.  
  
Enjolras looked at his things under the bench and by the tree. His wallet wasn't there. He looked at Gorgibus. "Gorgibus, are you playing jokes with me? Give it back," Enjolras demanded.  
  
"Enjolras, this beggar here stole it. Give it to him," Gorgibus spat icily. She gave it back, after realizing that she didn't have a choice. Enjolras checked if anything was missing.  
  
"If you're going to be alright, I guess I better take this girl to justice." Gorgibus picked his things and dragged Eponine to...  
  
- - -RUE DE PONTOISE, 14- - - 'Here we go again. I thought you said you wouldn't be caught? You might not get out of this one.' Eponine scolded herself. Inspector Gorgibus wasn't in so his son dragged her to Inspector Javert's office. Inside, Javert was writing his thoughts on his small journal.  
  
"Yes?" Javert looked up. Eponine was looking around the office, then looked at Inspector Javert coldly.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here Inspector Javert." Eponine spat. Javert shot her a glare.  
  
"Inspector, I caught this street rat stealing from my friend," Gorgibus explained.  
  
"Lock her up. She's staying here for tonight." Javert ordered; Gorgibus did as he was told and left after mouthing a "Bien, adieu."  
  
- - -THE NEXT DAY- - -  
  
"Alright, your time is up, gamine. Now get out!" Javert said icily.  
  
Eponine stood up quickly. "I'd be more than happy to," She snarled and walked out of the door. She didn't realize that the letters fell from her pocket after she slammed the door angrily.  
  
'Alright Eponine, enough is enough. You better go home. NOW!' She scolded herself.  
  
- - -AT HOME- - -  
  
"Where have you been?" Thenardiess asked.  
  
"You don't want to know," Eponine groaned.  
  
"So, where is it?" her father demanded. Eponine searched her pockets. 'Oh no. Where is it?' She thought.  
  
She looked at her father. "Well?"  
  
"I don't know," Eponine mumbled.  
  
"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" The man in front of her was screaming now, the man in front of her was her father. She assumed someone had stolen the letters.  
  
"I mean I don't know!" She screamed back "If I knew I wouldn't be looking for them, would I?!"  
  
"Don't you use that tone with me! You better come clean with your language, you bitch!"  
  
"Don't mind it! It's cleaner than my bed."  
  
"That's it!"  
  
She saw the hand raise, saw it come towards her as if in slow motion then as it struck time resumed its normal pace and she was on the floor. Before she knew it, she was dragged into the small corner. Her father was holding the door.  
  
"You good for nothing bitch! You will pay for this insolence. You'll be locked in this corner for a month!" Without an explanation, he slammed the door. 


	3. Ultimate by Lindsay Lohan

Chapter 3: Ultimate by Lindsay Lohan  
  
"Friendship is a dry passage among the drops of rain."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"What was that about?" Courfeyrac faced Marius. They were in Marius' apartment, discussing geometry. Marius couldn't understand it. And since Courfeyrac was closest friend out of Les Amis de l'ABC, Marius was sure that he wouldn't hesitate to help him. After they ran through the whole lesson thoroughly, they heard the yelling next door. Marius peeked into the small hole to see what was going on.  
  
'What did Eponine do again?' Marius thought. "Monsieur Jondrette is probably drunk again." He explained.  
  
"So, tell me about your neighbours..." Courfeyrac relaxed in the chair.  
  
Marius was hesitant at first, but he finally gave in. "They are so far, the poorest family I know in Paris. The father is always drunk; the mother works at the market but gets very little. Actually, I think I earn more than she does. They have 3 children: Eponine is the eldest. He father makes her run through errands. Azelma, the middle child, is a dancer at the cabaret and Gavroche... he watches out for Azelma." Marius elucidated.  
  
"Gavroche?" Courfeyrac looked at him curiously. "I didn't know he had a family."  
  
"He has a family, but he seldom shows up in front of his parents. He comes with Azelma at the cabaret and most of the time he doesn't come home." Marius explained.  
  
"So, what's going on next door?"  
  
"I didn't hear much. See, when I talked to him this morning, Monsieur Jondrette asked Eponine to pick up a few things. I guess she lost them and now, her father is so angry and drunk, he has beaten her up again." Marius looked uncertain.  
  
Courfeyrac forced to get more information, but Marius was simply silent. He eyed him questioningly.  
  
"That's it?" Marius nodded. "I can't believe I'm saying this. Marius, we've got to help her." Courfeyrac said in an urgent tone.  
  
Marius looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "What???"  
  
"Marius, this is injustice." Courfeyrac said. Yes he didn't know her and why would he care? He could easily have turned away and pretended like nothing happened but from the yelling he heard, he suddenly felt the urgency to help her.  
  
"Okay, so how do we help her? In the first place, she can't come out of that filthy corner for a month." Marius looked at Courfeyrac questioningly.  
  
'Courfeyrac, you're a man with a ready-answer in any situation. How do we do it?' Marius thought.  
  
"You let her out; I'll wait for you at Café Musain."  
  
At Marius' doubtful expression, Courfeyrac clutched his shoulders. "Marius, someone needs our help. A member of Les Amis de l'ABC doesn't think twice before helping the poor. I see Eponine around the café constantly waiting for your commands. You don't know Paris the way she does so when you need something done, most of the time, you approach her for help. Now, she needs your help... Please..." He pleaded.  
  
Marius was hesitant at first, but he finally gave in. After all, Eponine did him a lot of errands. In addition to that, she helped him find a job that fitted his schedule. Helping her stand up for herself would be the least he could do.  
  
"Okay, so how do we do it?"  
  
"From how it looks, she doesn't know that she can leave if she chooses and that's why she's so powerless to."  
  
"So, we'll talk to her about it?"  
  
"Exactly." Marius nodded.  
  
- - -THE NEXT DAY- - -  
  
Marius woke up a little late that morning. First thought: WHAT TIME IS IT? He scanned his house for his watch. He found it beside his wallet at the coffee table. He looked at it and read: 11:34! It was perfect. He peeked into the small hole and saw no one in the Jondrette household. At the table, he saw Eponine's hat. She never left the house without it. 'Maybe I should tell Eponine about Courfeyrac's plans,' He thought as he went out and knocked on the door. No one opened it; it opened by itself. He went inside and knocked on the locked door.  
  
"Eponine, I know you're in there. I have to talk to you." Marius called.  
  
Eponine had been sitting in that filthy corner, bored and alone. She was looking at the door. 'There has got to be a way to get out of here.' She stood up and tried to push it. She tried the doorknob; nothing worked. She was about to burst into tears when out of the blue, someone knocked on the door. She didn't even bother to answer it. She wished to die.  
  
"Eponine, I know you're in there. I have to talk to you."  
  
'Well, I want to see Monsieur Marius before I die.' "M'sieur Marius... Is that you?" She called. "Get me out of here."  
  
"Eponine, where's the key?" Marius looked around.  
  
"Check the tables. Hurry! It's getting hotter in here."  
  
Marius saw the key and quickly undid the lock. Eponine quickly went out and breathed deeply. Marius walked closer to her, looking for any signs that she was all right.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Marius queried.  
  
"Out..." she said flatly.  
  
""Ponine, I need to talk to you."  
  
She closed the door and faced him. "What did you want to talk about, M'sieur Marius?" She offered him a seat; he gladly took it.  
  
"That, for instance. Stop calling 'monsieur'."  
  
"I'm sorry, I got used to it." She blushed and looked away. After a few minutes, she faced him and leaned against the wall.  
  
Marius walked closer to her and took her hands in his. "Come with me." He pleaded.  
  
She frowned. "As much as I'd love to, I can't."  
  
"Why?" He shot her a curious look.  
  
"I'm being punished-" Marius silenced her.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For losing a few letters by accident," She replied flatly.  
  
Marius eyed her inquiringly. "Sure there must be another reason..."  
  
"Well, I answered my father..."  
  
"Eponine, someone wants to talk to you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"How will you know if you won't come with me?" Marius just smiled at her; she couldn't say no.  
  
"All right, but I'm not staying for very long."  
  
- - - - -  
  
They stood in front of the Café Musain.  
  
"We're going here?" Eponine shot him a questioning look.  
  
"Yes, we have to talk to you."  
  
"We?"  
  
"A friend and I."  
  
Eponine nodded and they went in. Courfeyrac was sitting at a corner, making more battle plans. Eponine and Marius approached him.  
  
"Courfeyrac," Marius started. He continued when Courfeyrac looked at him. "You wanted me to bring Eponine here."  
  
"Oh yes." He stood up politely and introduced himself to her. "I believe we haven't met. I'm Courfeyrac." He offered his hand for a handshake.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Eponine." She shook his hand and smiled warmly. Marius called a waitress and ordered some coffee.  
  
"Make that two." Courfeyrac added.  
  
"Anything else?" She asked, clearly hinting that the lady hadn't given out an order.  
  
"Are you hungry, Eponine?" Marius asked.  
  
"A croissant would do." After a few scribbles, the waitress went inside the kitchen to leave the three of them to talk.  
  
"So tell me again, why I'm here." Eponine was getting uncomfortable.  
  
"Eponine," Marius faced her. Eponine smiled expectantly. 'Have I conquered his heart?' She wondered.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. The perfect opportunity has come. I want to help you."  
  
The 2 cups of coffee and the croissant came quickly, so the three helped themselves.  
  
'Just say you love me and I'll be the happiest person on earth.' Eponine replied in her thoughts. Instead of saying this, she asked, "How?"  
  
"Well, we see how your parents treat you and your siblings and we decided it's unfair." Courfeyrac stated.  
  
Eponine looked at him peculiarly. 'What do they know about my life, my family and Patron-Minette?' She thought. "But what can we do? My father only listens to his gang."  
  
"Can you come here tomorrow? Say, at the same time? Please..." Courfeyrac flashed her a hopeful smile. No matter how dangerous sneaking out of the corner was, she didn't care. She couldn't say no to the beautiful smile.  
  
"All right. Adieu." Eponine slipped out the door.  
  
After Eponine left, the other members came.  
  
"I met a girl..." Courfeyac started.  
  
"Don't you meet one almost everyday?" Bahorel grinned.  
  
"No, this girl is different," Courfeyrac defended.  
  
"What? She's the daughter of the king?" Bossuet laughed.  
  
"Would you just let me finish?" Courfeyrac said sternly. After a long pause, everyone silenced down. "Merci. Now, this girl is a gamine. She DESPERATELY needs my help."  
  
"Let me guess. To help her out with a project?" Joly asked.  
  
"No. See, she's been beaten badly her whole life. We've been trying to tell her to stand up for herself. After all, doesn't one person matter in the scheme of things?" Courfeyac said.  
  
"Yes. Where's Courfeyrac? This is Enjolras in disguise," Grantaire chuckled.  
  
"No, Enjolras wouldn't do anything like this. So, will you guys help Marius and I?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, but shouldn't we tell Enjolras first?" Combeferre asked.  
  
Out of nowhere, Enjolras burst in and sat down with his friends. "Tell me about what?"  
  
"We want to help this defenceless young woman," Jean Prouvaire explained.  
  
"All right, I'll assist you," Enjolras sighed.  
  
- - - - -  
  
A/N: How is it? Reviews please! 


	4. A New Day Has Come By Celine Dion

Chapter 4: A New Day Has Come By Celine Dion  
  
"A lot of courage is needed to change."  
  
- - - - -  
  
- - - THE NEXT DAY AT CAFÉ MUSAIN - - -  
  
Marius let Eponine out of the corner when her parents were out of sight. He brought her to Courfeyrac's flat for a bath, a meal and some clothes. She felt awkward while accepting all these and asked for something to do in return. Courfeyrac let her swing by Café Musain to help Les Amis de l'ABC. The students had no classes that day so they were going to distribute donations to the poor. Marius had to work so he left Eponine with Courfeyrac. After a brief conversation, they entered Café Musain together where the members of Les Amis de l'ABC were waiting for Courfeyrac.  
  
"Hello everybody, am I late?" He asked.  
  
"Forget that. Who's the girl?" Feuilly asked.  
  
"Oh right. Friends, this is Eponine. Eponine, meet the Amis." Courfeyrac smiled.  
  
"Hello," She said shyly.  
  
"You don't have to be meek. It's alright." Courfeyrac wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Anyway, she's the girl I was talking to you about."  
  
Soon, Enjolras burst in the room and caught his friends socializing with a girl.  
  
"Hello," He greeted. Enjolras looked at the girl. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the thief that stole his wallet days ago. "Salut. Enjolras this is..."  
  
"The girl that stole my wallet. Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Eponine looked at him curiously  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. Days ago, you stole my wallet."  
  
Courfeyrac couldn't believe his ears. How can this girl be a thief? She seemed very nice. "Eponine, is this true?"  
  
"Yes and I'm really really sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly and I don't know why I did it." Eponine replied guiltily. Then, she looked at Courfeyrac. "I gave it back, I swear."  
  
"What-" Enjolras sighed. "Alright, you can stay here. I can't help her, I have battle plans to work on."  
  
Everyone looked at him as he walked away. He chose a secluded table, opened a few rolls of paper and began working.  
  
"Are you ready?" Courfeyrac asked.  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
The following weeks were chaotic, but Eponine didn't mind. Though she had to help her own kind, which she rarely did, she didn't mind. For getting her out of that corner, it was the least she could do. Since her father went to La Salpétriére everyday for the next three weeks, Eponine went out so that she wouldn't be so bored.  
  
Everyday for the next three weeks, Eponine had been helping out at Café Musain. Whether to help the poor or to strengthen battle plans, she was always ready. Since she attended every meeting, Enjolras felt the right to introduce her to the members of Les Amis de l'ABC. She was very friendly towards them and they were the same to her. Since she could already predict what time her father would come, she set the easiest routes to take so she could go to Café Musain quickly and get home quickly without her family noticing that she was gone. She went there everyday to see Marius and to continue helping. She was like in school, but she had the friendliest, smartest, most patient and most handsome teachers ever. She seemed to treat each of Les Amis de l'ABC as a brother than a friend, except Enjolras. He still hadn't gotten over the incident. 


	5. Why Can't We Be Friends? By Smash Mouth

**Chapter 5: Why Can't We Be Friends? By Smash Mouth**

"Friendship should never be neglected."

Eponine was walking slowly by a deserted street, lost in thought._ I have to remember so many things. I never thought I had so much to know. Les Amis de l'ABC are right; what the government is doing is unjustifiable. My parents treat my siblings and I horribly, and that's unfair…_ She didn't realize that Marius was walking straight to her.

"Eponine," Marius said. He was terribly out of breath. Eponine was startled out of her thoughts.

"M'sieur Marius!" She stopped short and looked at Marius.

"Eponine, can you do me a favor?" He gave her a pleading look.

"Sure." _Anything for you, M'sieur Marius…_

"I need you to talk to a woman for me." Eponine raised her eyebrows. "Her name is, Cosette, I believe. That is what her father called her. She lives in a large stone house at the end of that street." Marius pointed to a street beyond the alley.

Without much thought, "I'll do it." Eponine replied.

"Oh, thank you so much, Eponine. You're a dream come true." He hugged her. Eponine couldn't help but smile. A look of relief spread over Marius' face, and he started to walk away, looking back over his shoulder.

Eponine turned to go. Now she had to find Cosette's house. She started looking for the shortest way to get there. Soon, she arrived at the big stone house Marius pointed and was vis-à-vis with a big wooden door.

_Maybe that door isn't the best way to enter the house. Try the back door._ She instructed herself mainly because the big door was kind of creepy.

Eponine crept up to the gate and looked around the beautiful garden. At a bench, she saw a young lady, reading a book. She was so startled she didn't realize that the wind blew her hat inside the garden. The lady saw this, picked it up and looked around. She saw the gamine and walked her way.

"Excuse me." Her carefree, soft and perfect voice said to Eponine. "Is this yours? I found it in the garden." She smiled.

Eponine looked at it. Yes, it was her it hat. _The wind must've blown it away._ She thought. "Thanks…" Eponine mouthed and took it from the lady's perfect, soft and clean white hands.

"I'm Cosette and you are?"

"Eponine..." She said. Cosette flashed her a shocked look.

"Why do you look at me that way?" Eponine demanded for an answer.

"Nothing, it's just… I feel like I know you."

"Yes! You know me. My parents treated you like a street rat when we were children."

"Wait! If we're going to talk, let's go inside."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, I won't hurt you. Let me clean up your bruises. Are you hungry?" Cosette flashed her a friendly smile, a smile no one gives her. _How can she treat me like a friend when I treated her like a maid when we were children?_ Eponine wondered. They went inside the house quietly and entered Cosette's grand magnificent bedroom. Cosette cleaned up her wounds and had Toussaint bring up something to eat. During that time, they we're getting to know each other. They talked about almost anything.

"So tell me, where do you live nowadays?"

"At the house you used to visit with your… father, I think."

"At rue Saint Dominique, my father and I go there from time to time. I don't see you there."

"Maybe it's because my father make me run through errands at night."

"When I visit that house, all I see your father and at times, your mother. How's your sister doing?"

"She became a dancer at the cabaret."

"Oh…"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not suppose to be here, making a friends but I was sent to speak to you."

"By whom."

"Marius Pontmercy."

"I don't know anyone by that name."

"That is so like Marius. See, he's my neighbour. Maybe he hasn't introduced himself because he was too shy."

"The thin and tall one with blue eyes and curly brown hair? I think I saw him once when I visited your family."

"Exactly."

"Can I meet him?"

"That can be arranged."

Cosette smiled.

Soon, they heard a knock at the door.

"Cosette? Is someone in there, with you?" Cosette panicked. _Papa… He'll be angry…_

Eponine widened her eyes and got up. "No, Papa." Cosette struggled to keep Jean Valjean from coming in.

"There's no one here but me." Eponine walked over to the window, unlatched it, and stuck one leg over the side.

"What are you doing?" Cosette hissed.

"Climbing out the window, what does it look like?" Eponine answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cosette rolled her eyes. "Be careful," she whispered. Eponine ducked out the window, and climbed down. There were ledges for her to put her foot on. Cosette closed the window quickly. Jean Valjean opened the door and looked around the room. Cosette was indeed alone.

_That was close,_ She thought.

Jean Valjean walked around Cosette's room. "I thought I heard voices. I guess it just means I'm getting older." He trailed off. "Good night Cosette."

"Goodnight, Papa."

Outside, Eponine started walking away, to Café Musain.


	6. Miracles Happen by Myra

Chapter 6: Miracles Happen by Myra  
  
"Love weakens the knees and clouds the mind, but what power lies behind this weakness?"  
  
- - - - -  
  
In Café Musain, things were the same as always. Joly was with Bossuet in one corner, discussing his new imaginary illness. Grantaire was drinking again. Combeferre, Feuilly and Enjolras were making battle plans. Bahorel and Jean Prouvaire were having a friendly argument with Courfeyrac between them.  
  
[A/N: for those who can understand, the term 'nagbabangayan' fits better]  
  
'When will something new happen around here?' Courfeyrac thought as he looked around. Soon, he caught sight of the window. Eponine was there. He gave his friends a polite nod and went out to follow her. He got his wish. He wanted something new to happen and there it was.  
  
"Eponine," He called. She turned to look at him, expecting it to be Monsieur Marius. When she saw that it was Courfeyrac, she hid her disappointment in a smile.  
  
"Hello Courfeyrac! Have you seen Marius?" He asked.  
  
"I was hoping he was with you."  
  
"Let's go inside. It's freezing out here." Courfeyrac led her inside the café and pulled out a chair for her. She gratefully sat down beside him. "So, where did you come from?"  
  
Bahorel and Prouvaire stopped the argument so they could talk with Courfeyrac and Eponine.  
  
"The rue Plumet," Eponine replied.  
  
They flashed her a questioning look. "Only the rich people live there. You don't know anyone who lives there." Prouvaire stated.  
  
"Actually, yes. Marius sent me to talk to a woman he likes who lives there. I was hoping he's here so I can take him there. Cosette wants to meet him." Eponine smiled and started to look around for Marius. She caught a glimpse of Enjolras and Combeferre. Combeferre and Feuilly smiled and waved at her; she smiled back. Enjolras scowled at her and went back to writing.  
  
Eponine looked back at her friends. "What's wrong with Enjolras? I apologized already."  
  
Courfeyrac looked at Enjolras. "He's always like that. Maybe he thought that you wanted him to turn his attention to you."  
  
Eponine shot him a questioning look. "Excuse me? I don't even know him. Why would he think that?"  
  
"He thinks you're just like every girl who would be annoyance to him." Bahorel replied.  
  
"Yes, he was very irritated when he told us about the incident when you stole his wallet." Courfeyrac added.  
  
"I will NEVER understand men," Eponine concluded.  
  
They were silent for a while.  
  
Suddenly, she felt very awkward. "I'm sorry, I have to go now."  
  
"Do you have to?" Courfeyrac asked. "Stay." He insisted.  
  
She glanced at the wall clock. It was 5.00 PM. "Hope I can, but my mother said I have to be home before she does and she's bound to arrive soon."  
  
"Oh... Will I see you tomorrow?" Courfeyrac flashed her a hopeful smile. Eponine returned the smile.  
  
"I'll try. I have to go. See you soon." She left. Courfeyrac stared after her. Soon, he caught Prouvaire and Bahorel looking and laughing at him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Prouvaire teased.  
  
"Maybe, I don't know."  
  
"What did you just ask her?" Bahorel asked.  
  
"To see her again tomorrow. Something wrong with that?"  
  
"No..." They paused dramatically to find the perfect words. "Can we ask why?"  
  
"To help her," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
They nodded and went back to their argument.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"There's something important I want to talk to you about, Enjolras." Courfeyrac started.  
  
"What is it?" Enjolras asked.  
  
"I was talking to Eponine a while ago..." he started.  
  
Enjolras rolled his eyes. "I hadn't noticed."  
  
"Well, she's asking why you are so mad at her."  
  
"She's very irritating."  
  
"You don't even know her."  
  
"Look, her presence annoys me. Just seeing her reminds me of the time she stole from me. She doesn't even know me. What gives her the right to do that?"  
  
"She was desperate. Can't you give her a break?"  
  
"Let me think about it..." He paused dramatically. "No."  
  
"Enjolras, how can you be this way? You're the leader of Les Amis de l'ABC and you want to protect the poor. And here comes a gamine and you shut her out?" Courfeyrac wanted to knock some sense into him.  
  
"I didn't shut her out; I said she can stay provided that she doesn't bother me," Enjolras replied. Courfeyrac wasn't giving up. He won't stop defending Eponine until he got a decent answer, not a childish one. "She doesn't bother you; she stays away from you. In fact, I even suspect that she's afraid of you."  
  
"Oh, she should be," Enjolras replied menacingly.  
  
"Mark my words Enjolras, the day will come when you will badly need each other." Courfeyrac swore. Enjolras stood up to leave. "Right, over my dead body." He picked up his things and head for the door. Courfeyrac shook his head.  
  
- - - - -  
  
A/N: This is half of part 1. It's too short, right? Don't worry. There's still part 2, 3 and 4. I'm already working on part 3. 


	7. I'm Still Here By Goo Goo Dolls

Chapter 7: I'm Still Here By Goo Goo Dolls  
  
"No one can force what destiny holds in store. "  
  
- - - - -  
  
- - -THE NEXT DAY- - -  
  
"You're back!" Courfeyrac smiled as Eponine entered the back room of Café Musain.  
  
"There was nothing to do at home anyway," Eponine replied. Everyone was here.  
  
"I have to go now." Enjolras left quickly.  
  
Eponine relaxed a bit. She leaned on a table, which became like a lock for the door. There was a sofa at the other side. [In other words, she sort of pushed the table and locked the door]. "So, why did you want to see me again?" She asked curiously.  
  
Courfeyrac looked at her intently. "Well-" his explanation was cut short when the doorknob jiggled.  
  
"Open the door. I forgot something." Enjolras called. He started pounding on the door. Eponine got scared so she stood behind Courfeyrac.  
  
"Open the door!" After kicking the door, Enjolras finally got in. He walked over to Courfeyrac and picked up the thing he forgot. He stared coldly at Eponine. She was looking more like a scared little girl.  
  
"Watch where I'm going..." He said in a deep voice. He head out and slammed the door. Eponine was still clinging to Courfeyrac.  
  
She buried her face in his chest and started to cry softly. "It's OK, Eponine. Enjolras is gone." Courfeyrac said in a comforting voice.  
  
"Why does he hate her so much anyway? You know, Apollo is starting to act like a child." Grantaire stated.  
  
"I don't know. That boy needs to be kinder to people." Combeferre said.  
  
"This has gone far enough. Yesterday, he scowled at her when she was trying to be nice. Today, he scared her half to death without any good reason. Who knows? Maybe tomorrow he starts yelling at her." Feuilly added.  
  
Eponine dried her tears and faced them. Courfeyrac still had his comforting arm around her.  
  
"Hush, Eponine. It's all right. We'll protect you from him." Prouvaire smiled and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Thank you," She whispered.  
  
"Why doesn't he like girls again?" Joly asked.  
  
"He's the icy statue, remember? To him, there is no such thing as woman. He gets irritated whenever girls approach him." Combeferre muttered.  
  
"Yeah, but why?" Bossuet asked.  
  
"Nobody knows."  
  
"Maybe it's because he's lonely." Jean Prouvaire suggested.  
  
"And so? What would give him greater joy than to see the people of Paris free?" Courfeyrac asked. "And if he's lonely, he'd be friends Eponine right?"  
  
"I know! When he fell in love, he'd be the happiest man alive." Eponine smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that's going to happen." Bahorel laughed.  
  
"You may never know."  
  
"So, we'll wait."  
  
- - - - -  
  
A/N: Violent reactions??? Send me a review... 


	8. Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton

Chapter 8: Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton  
  
"Sometimes I fell like I'm the only one who doesn't know the truth."  
  
- - - - -  
  
After talking with her friends, Eponine got home quickly. She picked up her favorite book and read it in a bench. Gavroche was sitting in the other bench, staring in space. Soon, Marius came home with a newspaper in his hand.  
  
'Gavroche? Home? Something's up.' Marius thought.  
  
He approached Gavroche. "What are doing here? Aren't you going to play outside?" He asked. Gavroche didn't answer. Marius nudged him. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
Marius showed him two francs. "Aren't you going to ask for money today?"  
  
Gavroche looked at him and snapped. "No!"  
  
Marius moved away slightly. "Alright. Don't shout at me. I'll be going." He noticed Eponine and sat down beside her.  
  
She read the book; Marius read the newspaper.  
  
Out of the blue, "What's wrong with Gavroche?" Marius asked.  
  
Eponine looked up from the book and glanced at Gavroche. "I don't know. He has been sitting there all day, without saying a word to anyone..."  
  
"Is he sick?"  
  
"No..." She answered and continued reading. In an attempt to change the subject, she asked, "So, did you make much today?"  
  
Marius frowned. "Not much, but I can spare you this." He looked at Eponine and flashed her a brotherly smile as he gave her 5 francs.  
  
Eponine was beaming from ear to ear as she took the money from Marius. "5 francs? You're giving all of this to me? Oh Marius, I don't think I can accept this..."  
  
Marius rubbed her hair. "It's alright Eponine. Take it."  
  
Eponine stood up. "Oh, thank you, Marius. At last, I can buy a book. I've read this one so many times." She threw the book to the ground and walked quickly over to Gavroche. She grabbed his arm. "Come on Gavroche, let's buy a new book."  
  
Gavroche hit her hand. "Leave me alone!"  
  
Eponine abruptly let him go. "Ouch. Alright, I'll go alone. I'll read it somewhere else and I won't let you have even a peek on it." And with that, she walked away.  
  
Marius continued reading the paper. Thenardier woke up.  
  
"Hot today, wasn't it?" said Marius.  
  
"Was it? I didn't notice." Thenardier asked.  
  
"You didn't notice? Oh, of course you wouldn't. You were under the shade the whole day." Marius said and went back to the paper.  
  
"How much money can you spare for a poor family?" Thenardier said hopefully.  
  
"I'm giving it all to your wife," Marius said quickly.  
  
"All of it?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, as I promised. She said she had to clear off some of YOUR debts." Marius explained.  
  
"Debts? There's no end to her debts. Tell her you made no money. Then it can go to the master of the house for clearing off all the debts," Thenardier insisted. "You used to give me some of you takins'. I even send Eponine to your room, in case you forgot."  
  
"That was a few months ago. I don't want to give you a centime." Marius clarified.  
  
"My family's sick, and I can't find work." Thenardier explained and turned his back against Marius.  
  
Marius looks up from the newspaper. "You mean you never wanted to work again. You had so many chances."  
  
Thenardier looked at him. "All right. If another chance comes, I'll see if my back is strong enough. In the mean time, I'll be glad if you gave me the money we were talking about."  
  
Marius obeyed reluctantly. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you, Pontmercy," He smiled.  
  
"Don't use it all at the tavern."  
  
"I won't. Oh, here she comes." Thenardier hides the money in his pocket. Thenardiess walks into the front yard, carrying three baskets full of old food.  
  
- - - - -  
  
A/N: Please! React 


	9. Why by Avril Lavigne

Chapter 9: Why by Avril Lavigne  
  
"You didn't deserve this disappointment! None of us deserved it!"  
  
- - - - -  
  
Thenardiess groaned. "I'm so tired. I can feel my heart getting weaker by the day."  
  
"You should stop working. You'll work yourself to death for the very little you earn for a whole day's work. What Azelma is earning and half of what I earn would be enough for you. Here, I have a few francs left." Marius handed her the money.  
  
"Thank you," She smiled. But the smile turned into a frown as she eyed Thenardier. "Oh there you are. Where were you this afternoon?" She demanded.  
  
Thenardier looked at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "What? Why?"  
  
"I was looking for you everywhere. I needed you to help me carry some things to the market." She folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"You know that my back isn't as strong as it used to be," He complained.  
  
Thenardiess glared at him. "And you think my back is as strong as it used to be? Because you didn't show up, I had to carry the baskets all the way to the market."  
  
"At that moment, he was at the tavern beside the university." Marius muttered under his breath.  
  
Thenardier glared at him. "He's lying. Don't believe him."  
  
"I saw you. Whenever I see you at any tavern, I always tell her."  
  
"What were you doing there?" She glared at him.  
  
"What else could he be doing in a bar except drinking?" Marius laughed.  
  
"Yes! I was there, but I didn't touch a drop of liquor." Thenardier admitted.  
  
Marius stood up and looked at him. "Who in the world would believe you were inside a bar and didn't touch a drop of liquor? Unless it wasn't just a drop but the whole big bottle."  
  
Thenardier faced him. "But I did not! Honest! How could I? I didn't have any money."  
  
"So what were you doing there?" He demanded an answer.  
  
"I was talking to the manager of the tavern." He looked at the floor.  
  
"Why? Want to buy his business from him?" He asked.  
  
"I was trying to see if he could take Eponine into work for him." He said proudly.  
  
Marius stared at him as if he had 100 heads. "Eponine? To work in that bar? Have you gone crazy?"  
  
"Have I gone crazy? If she works there, she'd be earning fifty francs a month. Tell me what's so crazy about that," Thenardier said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Do you know what goes on in there?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I've been there twice." He said quietly.  
  
"What did you do there?" She demanded menacingly.  
  
He looked at his wife guiltily. "I drank and... of course I... flirted with the girls too."  
  
"And that's all you did? Drink and flirt a little?" Marius scowled.  
  
He clutched Marius' shoulders. "Why Marius? Is there anything else you can do there? What do you know? Tell me."  
  
"I know plenty of what you can do and what happens in there. All I can say is that it is no place for Eponine." Marius shook him off.  
  
Thenardiess clung to his arm. "Why, Marius? Is that a bad place?"  
  
"Yes, as bad as any place can ever be. I'm hungry. I'll be back soon." He left the couple to talk.  
  
"See what you're trying to do? Trying to bring our own daughter into a house of sin?" Thenardiess said angrily.  
  
"I didn't know. Don't worry. I'll try some other place say a café or boutique." He replied.  
  
"Café? Boutique?" Thenardiess looked at him with a questioning look.  
  
"Yes. Any place where Eponine might work." Thenardier replied.  
  
"André! Why don't you stop looking for a job for her? You do nothing all day but hang around and get drunk! Why don't you get a job for yourself?" She asked and turned her back against him.  
  
"You know very well that I'm too old enough and weak." He said flatly.  
  
Thenardiess looked at him. "You only think you are. You're only forty, still strong and healthy. I'm even one year older and I'm still working. It started when I married you and have never stopped since then."  
  
"Look, I spent thirty years of my life working... kind of. I'm entitled to a little rest at the end of my days. You don't want me to enter heaven like a panting dog, do you?" He asked.  
  
"All right. If you don't want to work, you don't have to. But stop pushing Eponine to work." She glared.  
  
"But what's wrong with that? Sooner or later, everyone has to work for a living. It's about time she did." He stated For once, he said something correct.  
  
"But Eponine is only sixteen. She's still a baby." Thenardiess said convincingly.  
  
"She's seventeen going on eighteen."  
  
"Sixteen, seventeen or eighteen. It doesn't matter. She is still a baby."  
  
Thenardier mocked her. "She's still a baby, she's still a baby... I'm telling you, she's old enough to have a baby!"  
  
Thenardiess was now mad. "How dare you talk of our own daughter as if she were Fantine?" She yelled. She folded her arms across her chest and turned her back against him.  
  
Thenardier approached his wife and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "Alright. I only wanted to say is that she's old enough to be earning a living. We're getting old and it's about time our children started taking over."  
  
"Yes, but Eponine is so young."  
  
"There are many girls who are working as young as Eponine, even younger. Just look at her younger sister, Azelma. She started when she was only twelve."  
  
"She did, and it was all your fault." Thenardiess was about to burst into tears.  
  
"Excuse me?" Thenardier asked curiously.  
  
"You pushed her into dancing in the cabaret when Eponine and I were sick and no one could stop you. And she was only a baby then."  
  
"She had to dance to earn money for your medicines. Remember, it was her dancing that saved your lives."  
  
"You could have worked instead, but you were so lazy and useless, you'd rather let your own daughter dance the whole night."  
  
"But what's wrong with dancing?"  
  
"You always find nothing wrong with anything. Don't you ever worry that she's alone in the night with drunkards, alley boys, strangers? Oh I know why you don't worry. I forgot that you're one of them."  
  
"Isn't it that Gavroche is always with her?"  
  
"Yes, but what can a little boy like Gavroche do?"  
  
"But what can happen to her? She's big enough to take care of herself. She's danced for 3 years now and no harm has come to her."  
  
"If no harm has come to her, it's because I keep praying to God--oh that reminds me I have to go to church for a short while."  
  
"Again? You were there this morning."  
  
"I won't be long."  
  
"You're always going to church. Morning, afternoon, evening."  
  
"If I never went to church, I couldn't imagine what could have happened to us."  
  
"All I know is that if the time you waste at church was spent at the market, you'd be bringing home more money."  
  
"André! Stop saying those blasphemous words." She yelled and looked briefly at the sky. "Oh God, Please forgive my lazy, sinful and blaspheming husband." She turned to look at him. "Please put these things inside. I'll be right back."  
  
"Look at that woman. She runs off to church and leaves me this work to do." He eyed Gavroche. "Gavroche!"  
  
Gavroche grunted.  
  
"Gavroche, clean up this mess before your mother gets home." Thenardier ordered.  
  
Gavroche looked up at him. "But-" He complained.  
  
"What's a young brat like you doing there sitting all day long? Rest is only for old and tired people like me." Thenardier said.  
  
"But I heard mother say you bring them in." Gavroche answered back.  
  
"Bring them in. If you won't, I'll give you a lashing you'll never forget. Remember, your mother is not here to stop me." Thenardier pulled out his belt and hit the bench Gavroche was sitting on. Gavroche was reluctant to leave the bench but the sound of the belt hitting the bench made him jump in fright.  
  
"I'll tell her you made me do your work again." So he stood up, picked up the basket and brought it inside.  
  
- - - - -  
  
A/N: How's the revised version so far? Send in your comments... I'll post the last 3 chapters on May 23. Rachael is working on part 2, which is "Sa Iyo". Better watch out for that. It5 may take some time because it's quite long. Promise!  
  
To Shinoa Yuuki [If you're reading this] – I know what you're going to say. I borrowed some dialogues from our play in the drama fest. Have a little originality sa review mo! ... 


	10. Me Against The World By Halo Friendlies

A/N: Today is May 24 in my country. I wasn't able to post this yesterday because I went out of town for the whole day. Sorry, but here you go. Enjoy!  
  
Oh yeah and Rachael, if you're reading this, I hope part 2 is doing fine and you have read it.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Chapter 10: Me Against The World by Halo Friendlies  
  
"Those who fear have already lost the battle."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Gavroche went out and sat in the right bench. Thenardier sat at the left bench and continued drinking. Soon, a lady walked in. She was wearing what a prostitute would wear. Thenardier recognized her instantly. This was Rebecca, Azelma's only friend and companion. Every night, she came at that time, fetching Azelma and Gavroche so they can go to the cabaret together.  
  
Thenardier stood up. "Rebecca..."  
  
Rebecca smiled at him. "Good evening monsieur Thenardier. Is Azelma ready to go?"  
  
"She's not here." Thenardier replied.  
  
"Where is she?' Rebecca asked.  
  
"She went down town. You look very pretty tonight Rebecca. And, what a nice dress. Can you walk in that?' Thenardier circled around her like a vulture.  
  
"Of course Monsieur Thenardier. How could I have arrived here?" Rebecca said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Good, because you promised to teach me how to dance." Thenardier pressed himself to her.  
  
Rebecca looked at him curiously. "I did?"  
  
"Yes, teach me now."  
  
"No, there's no music. Go to the cabaret at around 8:00 PM. I'll teach you there."  
  
"No I want here. NOW!" He said sternly.  
  
"No, people would say we've gone insane. Stop it!" Rebecca tried to push him away but he had a really strong grip.  
  
Azelma heard the yelling and hurried to the front yard. "Father! Stop it. What are you trying to do?"  
  
Thenardier disentangles himself from Rebecca. He looked really embarrassed. "She was teaching me how to dance."  
  
Rebecca ran to Azelma. She smoothed Rebecca's dress. "Funny it doesn't look like it." She glared at her father.  
  
Thenardier looked at them. "I'm sorry Rebecca."  
  
Azelma's face softened when she looked at Rebecca. "He's not really sorry Rebecca, but forgive him anyway. I'll be out in a minute." She started to walk in the house but stopped to look at her father icily.  
  
"Stay away from her, father," She said coldly. Rebecca looked at Azelma curiously.  
  
Rebecca paced back and forth at the front yard.  
  
"Gavroche, get ready now," Azelma called him as she peeked from the window.  
  
'Finally, something to do.' Rebecca thought as she walked to Gavroche. "You heard your sister, Gav. Get ready now," She said as she rubbed his shoulders.  
  
"No." Gavroche said stubbornly.  
  
"Why?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I don't want to," He replied, but he hadn't lifted his cold stare into space.  
  
"Why? What's wrong? Are you sick?" She asked and tried to feel his forehead.  
  
Gavroche shoved her hand away. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone."  
  
Rebecca sat beside him. "Then why won't you accompany Azelma?"  
  
Gavroche rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to go with her?"  
  
She rested her arm around Gavroche's shoulders. "Because your mother wants you to. She worries less when you're with Azelma."  
  
Gavroche didn't remove his stare in space. "I've been going with Azelma since I was old enough to walk. I'm tired of it."  
  
She looked at him. "Then it must be something else. Is it Nicolette?"  
  
Finally, Gavroche lifted his stare from the pavement and stared coldly at Rebecca. "No."  
  
"She's perfect girl for you. You're courting her, are you?" She asked with interest and concern.  
  
"I don't court. I'm only a boy," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
She looked at him teasingly. "But you love her..."  
  
"No!" Gavroche finally stood up but hadn't removed the cold stare from Rebecca.  
  
"You're jealous of the men who dance with her." Rebecca stood up to argue with him.  
  
"That's not true!" He was being defensive.  
  
"Then why so defensive? Come with us to prove it." She said menacingly.  
  
Gavroche covered his ears. This was too much. "STOP IT! STOP IT, YOU... YOU HARLOT!"  
  
Rebecca stared at him coldly after his outburst. Did Gavroche just say that? The nerve! After a long pause, "You're horrible! I hate you!" She yelled and walked away. Azelma went out and caught her arm.  
  
"Wait, Rebecca!" Azelma called.  
  
Rebecca was about to burst into tears. "Azelma... I'll go ahead." She said quietly.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Azelma asked.  
  
"It's Gavroche. He..." She leaned closer. "... called me a harlot." She whispered and ran away.  
  
Azelma stared after her. "Wait!" With anger, she turned to her brother and pulled his sleeve. "Why did you call her that Gavroche?!"  
  
"I didn't call her anything." Gavroche glared.  
  
Azelma clutched his shoulders. "Don't lie to me, she told me. Why did you call her that?"  
  
"Because... Because she wouldn't leave me alone!" Gavroche replied.  
  
Azelma shook him. "But why call her that? Why?"  
  
"Because it's true! Because that's what she is!" Gavroche was being defensive... again.  
  
Azelma shook him harder. "How do you know?!"  
  
"Because I hear the young men talk about her! They always talk about her!" Gavroche yelled.  
  
Azelma sunk her nails at his shoulders and spun him around. "You're a liar!"  
  
"I'm not. Azelma, you're hurting me! Let go or I'll tell on you too!" Gavroche cried.  
  
Azelma stopped and slapped him. "WHAT!? You think you can treat me as if I were Rebecca?" She continued to spin him around.  
  
Gavroche: "AZELMA LET ME GO OR I'LL TELL ABOUT NICHOLAS!" Gavroche yelled. Azelma stopped at held his face rudely for him to look at her.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" She shook him really hard and sunk her nails at his shoulder blades.  
  
"YOU WENT WITH NICHOLAS LAST NIGHT! I FOLLOWED YOU INTO A ROOM! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR A LONG TIME!" Gavroche cried.  
  
Azelma threw him down to the ground and gave him a vicious kick. "Liar! Liar! Liar!"  
  
- - - - -  
  
A/N: I know what you're going to say. Azelma needs to chill... Send in your reviews. I love reading them! 


	11. Two Worlds By Phil Collins

Chapter 11: Two Worlds By Phil Collins  
  
"A world in capable of change is a world without hope."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Marius was walking back home when he heard the yelling. He arrived to break up the fight just in time.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Kill him?" He disentangled Gavroche and Azelma. Azelma stood up to catch her breath and Gavroche ran crying of the streets. Marius demanded an answer for Azelma. If he hadn't arrived in time, Gavroche could have been killed.  
  
Azelma stared after Gavroche with fire in her eyes. She looked at Marius coldly. "You heard what he said, didn't you? If I get my hands on that devil again, I'll twist his little neck!" She swore and breathed heavily. Soon, she caught the sight of Marius looking at her. "Why do you look at me that way?" Marius didn't reply. "I said why do you look at me that way?"  
  
"What's wrong with the way I look at you?" He asked.  
  
"You look at me as is... As if..." Azelma stared at the pavement.  
  
"As if what?" Marius asked menacingly.  
  
"As if you believe everything that liar said." She was so mad she kicked the bench and it fell over. "You believe him don't you? Don't you?" Marius didn't answer; he simply looked at the pavement. "Alright, if you want to, believe him. I don't care. It's not true." She said and walked away.  
  
Marius called after her. "Where are you going?"  
  
Azelma turned to look at him. "Where do you think I'm going?"  
  
"You're still going to that cabaret? After all this?" Marius asked.  
  
"After all what?" Azelma walked closer to him and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about." Marius put his hands on his waist.  
  
Azelma stared at him coldly. "See! You believe him!"  
  
"Any reason why I should not?" He asked menacingly.  
  
"You know very well that he's lying!" She yelled.  
  
"Why should he lie against his own sister? He was so fond of you before, wasn't he?" Azelma didn't answer. She looked at the pavement. Marius' cold stare softened and he held her hands. "Azelma, let's forget about what happened and what was said here. Please..."  
  
Azelma shook him off. "I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She angrily marched in the house.  
  
Thenardier held her hand. "Azelma!"  
  
Azelma shook him off. "Let me go." Then, she went inside.  
  
"Stop her." Marius pleaded.  
  
"Don't be foolish." Thenardier said sternly.  
  
"Did you hear what Gavroche just said?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you'll still let her go to that cabaret?"  
  
"Don't mind the boy. He's only making up stories. He has a wild imagination, you know." He said convincingly.  
  
"Imagination? You call that imagination?" Marius looked at him menacingly. Azelma stepped out and marched away without looking at Marius or her father and saying goodbye.  
  
Thenardier called his daughter. "Azelma, wait."  
  
Azelma looked at him. "Don't try and stop me father."  
  
"I'm not stopping you. It's your mother. She won't let anyone sleep a wink tonight if you go alone." Thenardier said softly.  
  
Azelma's voice turned into a sermon. "If you think I'll have the little devil go with me again..."  
  
Thenardier cut her off. "But you can't go alone." He saw Eponine walking back to the house. Azelma turned to walk away. "Wait, here comes your sister. She'll accompany you."  
  
Thenardier called. "EPONINE!"  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Marius put his hands on his waist.  
  
"Yes father?" Eponine walked to him with a smile and an apple on her hand.  
  
"Get dressed and hurry up." Thenardier ordered.  
  
"Why father? Where am I going?" Eponine asked curiously.  
  
"You can't do this." Marius said aloud.  
  
Thenardier looked at him. "Be quiet." He turned to look at Eponine. "You'll go with Azelma tonight."  
  
Eponine was hesitant to obey. "Where's Gavroche?"  
  
"He's not well. Go on, it's getting late." Thenardier explained flatly. Marius held her hand. At first, Eponine wanted to obey her father but Marius held her back. She had to obey him.  
  
"Don't go Eponine." Marius pulled her.  
  
"But father- Marius..." Eponine looked at both of them. She was confused.  
  
Thenardier pulled her again. "I'm your father, not he. So obey me. Hurry up." He pushed her into the house. Azelma went in after her and left her father and Marius to talk. 


	12. Get Over It By Avril Lavigne

Chapter 12: Get Over It by Avril Lavigne  
  
"We are being out to the test and we do nothing but argue."  
  
Thenardier sat at the bench and drank from his wine bottle. Marius simply stared at him. "Do you know what you're doing?" he asked.  
  
"I know what I'm doing," Thenardier said flatly.  
  
"Instead of pulling Azelma out of the cabaret, you're making Eponine join her." Marius said in a sermon.  
  
"She'll only accompany Azelma for tonight." He sounded like a student making excuses for a missed assignment.  
  
"Only for tonight? As if I didn't know you!" Marius was extremely mad. "Tomorrow night you'll make her go again and say 'only for tonight'. The next night and the next until she'll be going every night and dancing like her sister."  
  
"If dancing is good enough for Azelma, it's good enough for Eponine." Thenardier stood up.  
  
"You always wanted Eponine to go with Azelma now you jump at this chance." Marius yelled back.  
  
"I'm the father around here so I decide on what to do with my own children." Thenardier yelled.  
  
"I know!" Marius stared at him coldly. Thenardier paid the same look. "I know how you decide things! What kind of father are you? If someone came here and asked for your children, you'd give them to him as long as he gives you money in return. Money! You'll sell your own children for money. You'll do anything for money!" Marius yelled at him. Thenardier was so mad he punched his cheek. Marius fell on the floor. Thenardier pulled him roughly to look at him. His nose was bleeding.  
  
"Get out of my sight!" Marius stood up to fight him, but decided against it. He just walked away. Thenardiess was on her way. Marius bumped into her.  
  
"Marius, what happened? Why is your nose bleeding?" Thenardiess held his hand; Marius shook her off and ran away. Thenardiess walked to her husband.  
  
"André, what happened? Did you hit him again?" Thenardier was silent. To her, it was the truth. "André, how many times have I told you not to hit him again? One of these days, he'll run off and never come back!" Thenardiess said in a sermon. Soon, Azelma and Eponine went out dressed for a soiree. When Thenardiess caught the sight of them, she halted them.  
  
"Eponine, why are you dressed? Where are you going?"  
  
Thenardier stood up and rubbed his wife's shoulders. "Gavroche is not well so Eponine will go with her sister."  
  
"Gavroche is sick?" Thenardiess was extremely worried. "Where is he?" She walked around the yard calling out, "Gavroche! Gavroche! Where are you?"  
  
Thenardier pulled Azelma's hand and started to walk away. "I'll walk you two to the cabaret."  
  
"Wait! Stay here, Eponine. I'll go with your sister." Thenardiess said sternly.  
  
"No, you're tired. Stay home and rest." Thenardier pushed her into the bench.  
  
Thenardiess looked at her husband pleadingly. "But you can't let Eponine go with her."  
  
"She'll only accompany Azelma, only for tonight." Thenardier explained.  
  
"No..." Madame tried to reach out for her children.  
  
Eponine smiled at her reassuringly. "It's alright, mother. I'll take care of myself."  
  
"Yes, yes, they'll take care of each other..." Thenardier lead them away. Theneardiess started crying.  
  
Eponine broke out of Azelma's grasp and hugged her mother. "Mother, why are you crying?"  
  
"Father, it's getting late." Azelma called.  
  
Eponine comforted her mother, but soon, Azelma pulled her away. Thenardiess sat back on the bench. "NO! Not my baby!"  
  
Thenardier calms her down. "Don't worry..." Then, he turned to his daughters. "Let's go..."  
  
They left. Thenardiess cried for a moment. She stood up and ran to follow them, but collapsed after a few steps.  
  
"No, André! Not my baby!" she cries again. She looks up at the spark of hope.  
  
"Wait! Only for tonight because... Gavroche! Where's Gavroche?!" She stood up and went inside the house looking for him. "Gavroche? Where are you, Gavroche?" She walked around, then outside looking for him. She felt helpless and collapsed at the yard, crying. Soon, Gavroche ran to his mother and cried.  
  
"Gavroche? Where have you been? Why are you crying? You're feverish and trembling. Why do you have scratches all over you? Who did this to you? Talk to me Gavroche. Please..." Gavroche didn't answer any question; he just kept on crying. Thenardiess looked at the sky briefly. "Oh God, what's happening to us? God, what's happening to our family? Oh God..."  
  
THE END

A/N: Hope you liked that. Part 2 'Sa Iyo' is coming soon!


End file.
